Tier 6 Upgrades
Disclaimer: Any comments before 3/12/2019 (12/3/2019 for non-Americans) do not reflect the current state of the page. Thermoxin's Ideas FYI: These are based off of Bloons TD 6, not [[Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)|my Bloons Tower Defense 7]]. Dart Monkey 6/x/x - Juggernaut Base damage increased to 10, pierce increased to 500, the main projectile splits five times, and the mini-Juggernauts are now mini-Ultra Juggernauts, which means they split twice as well. ($60,000) x/6/x - Avatar Fan Club Ability now transforms up to 75 nearby Dart Monkey'''s (max 2/x/x, x/3/x, or x/x/2) into 3/0/0 Super Monkeys for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 25 seconds. ($100,000) x/x/6 - Deity Range and attack speed increased by 50%, pierce increased to 50, damage increased to 8, crit rate increased to approximately every 6 attacks, and fires two crossbow bolts at once, parallel to one another (think Double Shot for the Monkey Buccaneer). ($90,000) Tack Shooter 6/x/x - to Hell Base damage increased to 7, attack speed increased to every 0.25 seconds, Ceramic and MOAB damage increased to +13, meteor damage increased to 4,000, meteor speed increased to every 3 seconds, meteor pierce increased by +2, range increased by 30%, and pierce increased by 100%. Also gains purple and camo popping power. ($120,000) x/6/x - Tornado Base damage increased to 4, pierce increased to 10, and range increased by 25%. Ability now fires 8 tendrils of blades for twice as long. In addition, blades now home in on bloons in a manner identical to that of a 3/0/0 '''Monkey Ace. Cooldown: 20 seconds. ($50,000) x/x/6 - Dimension Fires 48 tacks at a time at a 50% faster rate that each have +10 pierce and deal +1 damage. Range is also increased by 50%. ($75,000) Boomerang Monkey 6/x/x - of Glaives Pierce increased to 500, jump distance doubled, attack speed doubled, and five radial glaives orbit the Boomerang Monkey that deal 12 damage every 0.05 seconds. ($90,000) Note: In this version, x/5/x is renamed to Hyper Charge. x/6/x - Charge The previous ability is permanently active. The new ability doubles attack speed and increases damage to 15. Cooldown: 40 seconds. ($80,000) x/x/6 - Exclusion All kylies are replaced by knockback kylies, which deal 1.5x damage to normal bloons and x2 damage to MOAB-class bloons. In addition, MOAB-class bloons are knocked back twice as far, and the range encompasses the screen. ($140,000) Bomb Shooter 6/x/x - Crunch Explosions are twice as large, deal 30 damage to normal bloons, and deal x4 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. In addition, all bloons are stunned for 5 seconds, including the B.A.D. ($100,000) x/6/x - Obliterator The main attack is fired 50% faster and deals 250 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Ability now fires three missiles that deal 30,000 damage to the three strongest MOAB-class bloons on screen. This ability will deal damage to the children of the MOAB-class bloons popped, if they are popped. Cooldown: 7 seconds. ($80,000) x/x/6 - Blitzkreig Third-generation bombs (bombs created by cluster bombs) will recurse as well, and all bombs throw out 12 bombs. The Bomb Storm now deals 10,000 damage and is activated immediately before losing a life. ($) Glue Gunner 6/x/x - Disintegration All bloons take 5 damage 15 times per second, and take 5 damage when first glued. Attack speed and pierce are doubled. ($75,000) x/6/x - Typhoon When bloons are glued in any way, they take +3 damage from all sources. Ability now glues all bloons on screen every frame for 25 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. ($40,000) x/x/6 - Glue Glue permanently stuns all bloons that touch it, except for the B.A.D. Pierce is also doubled. ($100,000) Ice Monkey 6/x/x - Fragility All bloons on screen take +4 damage, and bloons attacked take +9 damage. In addition, range is increased by 50% and the attack speed decrease from Super Brittle is removed. ($70,000) Note: In this version, x/5/x is renamed to Blizzard. x/6/x - Zero Arctic Wind covers the whole screen, and slows all bloons (including MOAB-class) to 25% speed. Range is also increased by 75%, and bloons are frozen for 25% longer. Ability now freezes all bloons on screen for 20 seconds, and frozen bloons take 5 damage per second. ($60,000) x/x/6 - Perforation Attack speed, range, and pierce are increased by 50%, MOAB-class bloons are fully frozen, and MOAB-class bloons are affected by Icicles. However, unlike normal bloons, MOAB-class bloons spawn 15 icicles. ($80,000) Sniper Monkey 6/x/x - MOAB Deals 120 layers of damage, MOAB-class bloons are stunned for twice as long, and all MOAB-class bloons take +10 damage from all attacks while stunned, including the BAD. ($100,000) x/6/x - Leader Bouncing Bullet has 50 pierce, shrapnel deals as much damage as the main bullet, Supply Drop gives ~$6,000 per use, and all Sniper Monkey'''s fire twice as fast. ($55,000) x/x/6 - Protector Fires 4x as quickly, and fires an additional 8x as fast when a life is about to be lost. ($64,000) Thermoxin's Trivia * Bloon Crunch is a reference to Aliensrock's nickname for Bloon Crush. * Blitzkrieg is a German term that translates to Lightning War. * Galactic Fragility is a reference to the Geometry Dash level Galatic Fragility. *Watchful Protector refers to James Gordon's quote at the ending of The Dark Knight: "Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So, we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian. '''A watchful protector. A Dark Knight." **Watchful Protector is also a reference to the Batmonkey. Cutterfish's Ideas Sniper Monkey 6/X/X: Erase MOAB - Let's just say a 30 times stronger form of the Cripple MOAB. Has increased popping power, increased pierce, increased stun, and blah blah blah. X/6/X: Grandmaster Sniper - Increased shrapnel and bounce. The supply drop also gives 5 times more cash. X/X/6: Defending Master - When a bloon leaks ALL snipers get a speed boost. Also has increased firerate. Shiverpeace's Ideas Because why not? Archer Monkey Path I: Autonomous Archer - Unsurpassable speed. Path II: Archer Hero - Activated Ability: Anti-M.O.A.B.-Class Bloon arrows sweep the screen, especially hurting big blimps the more they are damaged. Path III: Malevolent Marksman - Extreme range, extreme projectile velocity, and starts popping off 20 layers per shot. Bloonchipper Path I: Super Wide Funnel - Swiftly obliterates M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons. Compared to previous installments, this upgrade is much faster at dealing with Z.O.M.G.s. Against even bigger M.O.A.B.-Class bloons such as the B.A.D. and the like, this upgrade can only attack them if they are already damaged to a determined extent. Does not work against bosses. Path II: Crippling Vortex - Activated Ability: Sucks in all bloons with power unmatched by that of a black hole, drawing in and quickly popping all regular Bloons as well as slowing M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons to a near halt and knocking them back. Lasts 15 seconds. Path III: Bloon Magnet - Frequently zaps all bloons in radius with waves of static electricity, drawing them en masse towards the Bloonchipper (you know how static electricity and balloons and stuff). Concerning M.O.A.B-Class Bloons, this upgrade merely slows them around to the extent of the power of an Arctic Wind Ice Monkey. Trivia * Maybe a tad unbalanced, Shiverpeace admits Abcdefghijklmnp's ideas (extremely incomplete) Tier 5 upgrades can be unlocked relatively easily compared to tier 6 upgrades. You will have to beat an endgame boss to obtain these (these endgame bosses reset your progress with an added bonus other than extra tier 6 upgrades, so it's kinda a prestige system) and a lot of upgrades may need you to beat them a number of times to unlock. With each time you prestige you can get a permanent tier 5 "wild card" that you get to use every time you start a game, one time for each time you prestige. However for tier 6 upgrades you do not get this privilege. tkhemili04's ideas (incomplete) Each tower has one tier 6 upgrade, which can act like all upgrades for that tower in 1. You can only have 1 tier 6 upgrade per game. WIP Go here for more info. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Upgrades Category:Lists